There are many client/server systems which make use of a large number of servers; for example Internet Service providers, data warehouses, and software development laboratories. The management, control and maintenance of such multi-server systems can be complex and expensive.
One known arrangement is the FreeVision ™ system, which is the subject of W099/22294. This system enables workstations consisting only of video screen, keyboard and mouse to be connected to control any selected server using only serial signals over category 5 cabling. This system offers considerable advantages, but can only be used where the servers are capable of producing and handling keyboard-video-mouse (KVM) signals.